Rewrite of More than meets the optic
by heyimjada
Summary: I'm Leo, I have a twin called London. We were orphans. Until we were adopted by our best friends parents. We bought an ice cream truck. It turned out to be two alien robots. Did I forget to mention that they're my new best friends. Starts in '07 movie. Mudflap/OC/Skidz. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's POV**

Me and my sister sit in the front row of our history classroom. We're currently watching our best friend, Sam Witwickey, give his report on his Grandfather. Suddenly, someone decides to throw a paperclip at his head, making him stumble back. We whirl around and glare at Trent DeMarco. He winks at me, and I glare at him. He eventually wilts under my gaze, and starts laughing when Sam says "Seamen" and then again when he says "Sextant". I roll my eyes. I mean, how immature can you get?

"C'mon, 50... 40... 30... 20..."

"Mr Witwickey." This snaps me back into reality. I see Sam trying(and failing) to sell his Grandfathers glasses. Me and London, my identical twin, just sit and watch as he begs for an A. We decide to help him, as his dad is gonna take us to the car dealership with them. We're getting our first car!

"Sir, just ask yourself." London begins.

"What would Jesus do?" I finish.

* * *

"YES!" All three of us shout in unison, as we sprint towards the car.

"He got an A! Its definitely an A!" Me and London shout at the same time. Mr Witwickey jumps in surprise as we hurtle over the door and onto the seats. Sam shows his dad the paper, and we're off. Me and London talk with Sam about cars. I see a building in the distance, and my jaw drops. Sam and London follow my gaze, and mirror my reaction.

"No way, Dad, you gotta be kidding me." Sam says. I realise that we've been tricked when the statement is followed by extreme laughter. I scowl at him, as does London and Sam when reality hits them. I can't believe he was going to trick us into believing Sam was getting a Porsche! I swear that man is evil sometimes.

We eventually pull up into a really crappy looking dealership. Me and London run around as soon as we're out. I look around for a few minutes, before my gaze finds an ice-cream truck. I whistle, and shout "London, over here, NOW!" she sprints over and her jaw drops. She runs over and starts hugging the truck. I laugh at her, and say "Guess we're getting the truck, then?"

"Of course! This is vintage!" is her reply. I watch her practically grope the truck for a few more seconds, before walking over and sitting in the drivers seat. I can see Sam getting into a Camaro, and I see that he's talking to himself. I stroke the wheel, and feel the front of the car shiver. I shrug, and notice a strange symbol on the wheel. It looks kinda like a robotic face. London chooses that exact moment to sprint off somewhere, and reappear with 'Uncle' Bobby B. He looks around and says:

"Ya really want this truck?" I nod, and London jumps on the spot. He looks at us, before shrugging, and saying "Five thousand." I stare at him.

"Sir, all we've got is four thousand and a half, can you please lower the price?" London says. He shakes his head.

"Sorry, only five, miss-?"

"Clarke, I'm London, this is my twin, Leo." she gestures to me. I'm about to get out, when a piercing noise comes from Sam's Camaro, breaking the glass of every car but the truck and the Camaro. Bobby B looks around desperately, and turns to us.

"F-four thousand."

* * *

Me and London are currently driving home in the Truck, and we're screaming in joy.

"I can't believe we have a truck!" London screams. Suddenly, an army of kids start running after the truck.

"OH CRAP! We don't have any ice cream! Go away!" London shouts over the microphone. We see all the kids turn around and their shoulders sag. I smile sadly at them. Then I realise that we're gonna have to explain the truck to Gramps. Gramps is the owner of the orphanage we live at, he insists that we call him that. I decide that we better go to Sam's tonight. I turn around, and follow the yellow Camaro.

"We better go to Sam's for the weekend, we're gonna have to explain to Gramps on Monday." I explain to London when she gives me a questioning look.

"Oh well, at least we can wash it, we don't have anything to use at the Dumping Grounds." is the reply. Yeah, the orphanage is nicknamed The Dumping Grounds, because a load of the kids just get put in baskets and left on the doorstep. It happened to us. I swear the truck swerved a bit when she said Dumping Grounds. Must be something wrong with the engine. I make a turn onto Sam's road, and pull up in front of his driveway. Me and London get out, and I pat the truck. We run straight to the house, and when Mr Witwickey shouts about grass, we shout back quick "Sorry", well, London did. I was already in the kitchen, helping myself to some of Mrs Witwickey's cookies. She keeps insisting that we call her Mom, as they're really like family to us. I look at Mrs Witwickey, and see that she has a shit eating grin on her face. Me and London quirk an eyebrow, and she squeals. Sam comes running in, sees us, than has the same shit eating grin.

"Ok, did someone put crack in your coffee? Why are you acting like this?" I ask. Sam's dad comes in, and smiles at us. London must catch on to something, because she squeals, and runs to the family, putting her arms around them. "Am I missing something?" I ask again.

"Leo, they're adopting us! Wait, you are... aren't you?" London asks. They nod, and I launch myself at them. We all start laughing, but then we ask "Wait, why is all our stuff here?" I can see all mine and London's stuff in the lounge.

"We adopted you while we were at the dealership, that's why Judy wasn't there." Mr Witwickey, I mean, Dad tells us. We start jumping around, and Sam and Dad pick up our stuff and start to take it upstairs. "You two are gonna be sharing a room, and its right next to Sam's. Remember when you slept over, its the same room." Mom tells us. We run upstairs. We know where the room is. I launch myself at the bed, and London launches herself on top of me, making me grunt. She strokes my red hair with dyed green streaks, and I stroke her Blond hair. It's the only difference between us, except the fact that my eyes glow when I'm pissed, and hers glow when she's concerned or worried. We see Sam come in, and then he jumps on us. We both grunt, and start laughing. I close my eyes, and think.

_This is what my life is gonna be like from now on._

* * *

"NO!" London shouts, as I try to wrestle her into a bikini. We were gonna wash the truck today, but she won't put it on. Eventually, I manage to get it on her, and I skip out to the truck. My bikini is Red and Green, and London's is Yellow with red flowers. I can see Miles, Sam's annoying friend, drooling at us through the window. I wave up at him, and he falls back in a dreamy state. I laugh at him, and soon London joins in. Soon we regain enough control to move, and we start filling up the buckets with warm water. I think I hear someone whistle, and I turn around to see the truck. Weird.

Sam just stares at us as we start scrubbing the truck. London flips him off, and he returns to whatever he was doing. I press myself up to the hood to try and reach the top, and the truck moans. I stare at it, then at London, who mustn't of heard it. I shrug, then continue. About half an hour later, we're done. I lie on the hood, and my twin lies on the roof of the truck. Don't ask me how she got there, she could climb the empire state building without being seen. Hence the nickname "Monkey". I see Sam run out of the house shouting.

"We can go! We're going to the party!" he shouts at us. We jump off, well, I do, London falls and lands on her head. I run to her, and put pressure on her bleeding head. I shout back at Sam.

"We'll meet you there, but one question, will HE be there?"

"Who? Miles? Of course." I groan.

"Fine, just make sure he stays the fuck away from me and London."

"Why?"

"He's a sexist bastard, and he always tries to flirt, plus he follows us around like a puppy."

"No promises, he has his own mind." I scowl at him. I bring London inside, and clean her head. I clean all the blood off and apply a bandage. I decide to leave her here since she's unconscious.

* * *

I'm currently driving to the lake to meet Sam. I can see a police car following us with the words "To Punish and Enslave" on the door. Weird. Suddenly, I see someone running in front of the truck, and I slam the brakes. He looks around, then runs into a building, and I notice that he has a purse in his hand. A thief. I get out and sprint after him. One good thing for me, I'm fast. I eventually catch up to him, but as soon as I do he disappears. I look around, and I notice the cop car is in front of me. I take a step back, and it transforms into a giant metal... thing. I scream, and try to run, but it picks me up and throws me into a car. I try to get up, but it stands over me and pushes me back down.

"Where is Ladiesman2417?! Where are the glasses?!" It asks me. Ladiesman2417, isn't that Sam's eBay page? Just as I am processing this, my truck comes into view, and transforms into two robots. I watch as the one that used to be the front of the truck tackles the cop car, while the back one scoops me up, and holds me to its chest. I watch as the cop car kicks the robot off and lunges for me. The one holding me kicks him, and opens his chest, placing me inside. I look around, and see that I'm in a sort of box. I feel the robot running around, and when he gets hit, because the room shakes. Eventually, I hear a gunshot, and the box opens, and a hand pulls me out.

* * *

**I don't own anything but Leo and London. Please review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi, I've decided to start this one by replying to my reviews. So far I only got one because I had nothing else to do, and decided to write another chapter. Btw, if you have any ideas, please PM me or review. I check my email everyday, so I will reply.**

**Royal Dragoness****: Glad I could help, I'm happy that you like this. I'm currently writing a story on the Lambo twins as well, if you wanna check it out.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I stared up at the robots. They stared back. Eventually, I broke the silence. "Care to tell me what the hell you guys are? or what the cop car was? And maybe why they're looking for my brothers glasses." I asked them.

"That 'Cop Car' was Barricade, he's a Decepticon. They's bad news. Yo don't wanna hang round with dem." I stare at them.

"Uh, well, I'm Leo, who're you?"

"The name's Mudflap, this is my twin, Skidz." Twins? Awesome!

"Your twins? Awesome! Wait, you were alive when we washed you, weren't you?" the twins smile innocently.

"Uh, yeah, but it was him that moaned!" Skidz told me. Mudflap looked outraged.

"No it wasn't! I'm the back of the truck! Your the front!" And they started fighting. With me in Mudflap's hand. I screeched when Mudflap went to punch Skidz, but then stopped when he realised he still had a hold of me. Both their eyes/optics widened, and they started apologising straight away.

"Guys, its ok, seriously. Oh, is their anymore of you here. I'm guessing your not from Earth, because no ones been able to create robots, without killing themselves." I ask them. They get evil smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, Sam's Camaro is our friend Bee. But only he knows we're here. We're your guardians. That means that we have to protect you and your sister. You guys are apparently part Cybertronian-" Seeing my confused look, Mudflap interrupts "We're Cybertronian. So one of your parents were Cybertronian." Wow...

"- So everyone else thinks we're dead, and we're gonna surprise 'em when they come to Earth, apparently they're coming tomorrow." Skidz finishes.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"About three months. We had to wait until you bought a car."

_~Many questions later~_

"Well, I guess we should head home. London's gonna be worried, then Sam will be worried, then Mom and Dad." I tell the twins. They nod, and then transform into the truck. I sit in the front, and watch as they drive home. I get home fairly late, and as soon as I get out, the twins tell me to stay inside, as they wouldn't be here. I smile at them, and walk inside. No one seems to be alive, as the house is quiet, and I walk straight upstairs. I walk into mine and my sister's room, and jump on her bed. We got given separate beds, but we chose to sleep in the same one. We always did at The Dumping Grounds, and old habits don't die slowly. We can't sleep without someone in the bed. Last night, Sam fell asleep in our room, and we just lay there with him. He had a shock in the morning, I'll tell you that. I cuddle up to my twin, and she subconsciously puts her arms round me. I sigh happily, and I think I hear Sam shouting, but I'm too far gone to do anything.

* * *

"Leo, London, get up. Sam got arrested. The Camaro got stolen last night. The cops are questioning him on it." A voice brings me from my slumber. I sit upright, bringing my sister up as well.

"WHAT?!" I shriek. We jump up and throw on some clothes. I run outside to the truck, and I remember last nights events. Oh well, might as well tell London now. I knock on the window, waking the twins up.

"C'mon guys, Sam got arrested last night, we have to pick him up." London stares at me like I've got a second head. I snicker at her face.

"Wow... you really are nuts, Leo. I always knew you were, but I didn't expect you to talk to the truck like its alive." She tells me. I feel Skidz and Mudflap shake, probably stopping themselves from shouting at her. I pat Skidz, then Mudflap, signalling them to open the doors. When they do open, I look at London, who's gone slack-jawed. I smirk at her and say "We'll explain on the way."

_~Ten minutes later~ _

Sam's in trouble. A lot. I have been arrested a couple of times, and they only send in McAllister **(Totally made up name)** if you've done something really bad. I had him once. He must be taking steroids or something. Threatened to shoot me if I didn't tell him where I hid his coffee. It was right next to him, for fucks sake! In the end, Gramps had to bail me out, cause McAllister was convinced I murdered someone. All I did was steal a car! It was for three hundred dollars, and we needed the money. Me and the twins managed to explain everything to London, and she didn't freak out as much as I thought she would. In fact, she took to the twins almost as well as I did. Meaning, they already hate each other, but they're friends deep, deep, deeeeep down. I just watch as Sam gets interrogated by McAllister. In fact, its quite funny, especially when Sam asks "Are you on drugs?!"

Me and London snicker at McAllister's face. After about ten more minutes of interrogation, Sam's being let go. I bound over to the twins, and Leo, Sam and Dad go in the Porsche. I talk with the twins on the way home, and ask them about Cybertron. They say it was pretty, and they missed it, but they were gonna have to stay on Earth because of me.

"What do ya mean? Can't ya go back after you get the allspark?" I ask them.

"No, the 'cons would get ya if we left, so we gotta stay here until the war is over. That might take centuries!" Mudflap replies.

"I don't get it... why am I so fragging important?"

"The 'Cons would like the idea of you being part Cybertronian, who knows what they'll do if they get you?" Skidz tells me. I sigh, and watch as we pull up to the house.

"Ya know what, I'm just gonna stay in here. Its better than watch my siblings brawl over the TV, or popcorn. Plus I get to talk to you guys." I can feel the twins snicker.

"You know, we really need to get you some new alts." I commented. They groan, and say "We know, we don't like this either, but you were going to a crap dealership, so we had to get something crap."

I snicker at them, then see Sam run out the house with London on his heels. I snicker as they grab Moms bike, and London grabs a skateboard. That's when I notice Bee chasing them.

"Should we follow them?" I ask the twins. They start the engine and follow at a slower speed, so they don't get caught. I watch as Sam goes over the handlebars, right in front of Mikaela Banes, his long time crush. All three of us burst out laughing, earning the truck a few odd stares. Then I catch sight of Barricade. He's following Sam and London into a warehouse. The twins must see him as well, because they growl, and the seatbelt tightens around me. I stared as Barricade transforms, and pins my siblings to a car. The twins transform around me, and I end up in the chamber again. I hear a load of screeches, all from Sam, as London knows who they are. I hear some bashing noises, then I'm back in the front seat of the truck again. Gasping for air, I say "Don't ever do that again... without warning me." The twins snicker, and then we're following Bee.

I watch as we follow him into a warehouse, and they turn off their engines. I see Barricade drive past, and then the twins turn on the engine, and peel outta there. We get to a junkyard, and the twins let me out. As soon as I'm out, they transform, and huddle over me. I can see Bee throw the others out, and London runs over.

"LONDON! What are you doing?! Their giant fricking robots! Get back here!" Sam screams at her, then stops as he catches sight of me, waving at him, beneath two giant alien robots. He goes slack-jawed. Mikaela ends up hitting him to get his attention. Then the next bit is amusing. Sam gets tackled by a mini-Con, and it pulls his pants off. I am literally crying with laughter, but it stops when the con runs after them. I try to help them, but get scooped up by Mudflap. I try and escape his grasp, but he won't let go. I can see London hanging limp in Skidz' grasp. She's currently scowling at them. "She hates you with a passion, ya know." I tell the twins. They start laughing hysterically. London glares at me. Then we hear Sam sputtering. "Japanese, Y-yeah, its definitely Japanese." At this I snorted. I then get put on Mudflap's shoulder, while London is put on the floor.

"London! Where have you been?! You went missing before the fight! Where's your twin?!" Sam asks her. She only sighs, points to me and says "She's with her new best friends, Sam, we've been replaced. By robots!" I gape at her.

"What's wrong with robots? As I remember, YOU were the one who made out with the toaster when you were little, and you named the coffee machine 'Mocha'" This makes the twins burst out laughing as London turns red. Even Sam cracks a smile. I smile, and soon Bee joins us. "Hey Bee." I greeted him. He looked at me, then the twins, then back at me. He smiles, and tries to pluck me off of Mudflap's shoulder, but is met by two warning growls as soon as he made contact with me. He stares at the twins, then his optics narrow. Instead, Bee turns to the humans, and tries to explain everything in a way only he can. The radio.

The twins smile, and Skidz puts me on his shoulder. Then they turn into the truck, and we're following Bee's alt mode. Unfortunately, I have my twin in here, and she says "Hey, how come, if they're really cool robots from outer space, do they transform into this old ice cream truck." I stare at her. The twin skid to a stop, and launch London out. They continue driving, then separate, and tilt so they can scan something. Almost immediately, the interior starts to change. I am now sitting on a leather seat, and the paint on the outside is green. I look behind us to see a red Chevy following us. My eyes widen.

"Ok, am I in Mudflap, or Skidz?" I am greeted by a laugh.

"I'm Skidz. Mudflap is the red Chevy."

"Oh."

"Well, ready to meet the rest of the gang?"

* * *

**So what do ya think? Like it, love it, hate it? Remember to review, and I don't own transformers, only London and Leo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peeps, I really like some of the emails I've been getting, and I hope that anyone who hasn't reviewed likes this as well. I honestly don't think my stories are any good, so I'm really surprised at some of these reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Leo and London, my OCs. Everything else goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I stare up at Mudflap and Skidz, and I realise that the others must have come to Earth. "Really, their here now?" I ask. They nod, and point to the sky. I see four shapes, like meteors, crashing through the atmosphere. I see that one is heading for us, and the twins transform and back up, so that we are out of the way. I watch as it crashes into the sand in front of us, and then transforms into a VERY big mech. I can feel my jaw dropping, and I can hear the twins snickering.

"Yo, that OP, he's the leader. I didn't know he was coming." Mudflap murmurs. I look at the dash board, then back to the mech. I watch in awe as he scans a Peter-built Semi, then transforms into a blue version with flames. My jaw drops again. I turn around and look at London, who's reaction mirrors mine. I bet we look like someone's put a mirror between us, and someone painted my side's hair red and green. I hear the twins snicker again, but its cut off by a yelp of pain. I spin around in my seat to see London kick Mudflap's dashboard. I scowl at her, and hit her over the head, making her yelp. The twins growl at her, and she glares at the dashboard. I rub my nose between my eyes.

"Wow, maybe we should have separate guardians if your gonna keep doing that." I sigh. "Oh well, lets get going, maybe we can scare the living shit out of Sam." and with that we drive off.

* * *

I am literally holding back tears. Sam's being introduced to the Autobots, and he freaked. It's SO fragging hilarious, even London had to clamp her hands over her mouth.

"My Chief Medical Officer; Ratchet." Optimus introduces everyone to Sam as we hide in the shadows, waiting for the right time.

"Hmm, the boys pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female..." That's it. All four of us burst out laughing, alerting everyone of our whereabouts. Ironhide steps forward with his cannons out; Jazz jumps up and takes out a blade; Ratchet turns his hand into a saw; Optimus stands in front of Sam and Mikaela; and Bee facepalms, realising that it was us.

"_Seriously, you can't shut up for more than a few minutes? I'll never understand twins..."_ He mutters in Cybertronian. All four of us stop and we all shout "Hey!" at the same time. Ironhide's booming voice brings us back to reality. "Show yourselves! Before I blast you to bits!" I look at the twins.

"Is he always like this, Mudflap, Skidz?" The four who just arrived nearly faint at the names.

"Yep, don't worry tho' we'll protect ya from him and Ol' Ratch." Said mechs scowl as we show ourselves, and London springs into Sam's arms.

"Thank you! I can't stand being with them for another minute! Leo's ok, but the twins, ugh, they're gonna make me commit suicide if I have to listen to another bad joke!" She shouts as she jumps at him. The new mechs look at me, then her, then back again.

"Twins..?" Jazz guesses. I nod, and all four sigh. "Another set of pranksters, I'm guessing." I look at Jazz, and shake my head. "No, BUT, I will be helping Mudflap and Skidz in whatever they do." Ironhide looks at us, then growls "What are your designations, femme's?"

"I'm Leo Clarke, and my twin over their is London Clarke, but we've recently changed it to Witwickey. Mudflap and Skidz told us that you sent them here to protect us. Is that right?" Optimus looks at us, and nods, before speaking up. "Yes, I sent the twins here to protect you from Decepticons, we have reason to believe that you are the long lost daughters of two of our fighters. Of course, we have many, so we are beckoning them all to meet us here to see if its true." We nod, and continue with the introductions. I get kinda scared when he shows us the footage, I've seen Megatron before, but I don't know where. Maybe its proof that I'm not human. Soon we find out that the Autobots need Sam's Grandfather's glasses, I hope we can find them in his bomb site of a room. I look at the twins, and they transform. I climb in Mudflap, while London climbs into Jazz, probably wanting to be as far away from the Twins as possible. The Twins drive back to the house. Surprisingly, their silent for most of the ride. "Alright guys, what's wrong? Your never silent if you can help it." I sigh.

"Its just... what happens when yo creators come? We don' wanna let you go, we might never see ya again. Ugh, Bee was right, ya do get attached. Not that that's bad, of course!" Skidz tells me. I sigh, and shake my head. "You do realise that we've only known each other for about 24 hours, right? Anyway, you won't lose me, I'll stay with you for as long as I can, even if my creators are found." I tell them.

They sigh, then Mudflap changes the subject "What's The Dumping Grounds?" He asks. I sigh, and answer "That's the codename for the orphanage we lived at. The place is a mess. Gramps, the owner, used to kick me and London out after school, and only let us back in at night, because I used to get in trouble a lot."

"What kinda trouble?" Skids asks.

"I got arrested for stealing a car once, and the guy that interrogated Sam thought I murdered someone. He's pretty loopy. I think Gramps kicked us out because he'd had enough of our pranks and stupidity." The twins snicker a bit at that. It was silence after that, and when we reached the house, I saw Sam freaking out. I ran out of the open door, and straight for Sam. I reached him, and saw he was close to having a panic attack. I saw London shaking him, and I rolled my eyes, and pushed her out of the way. I punched him in the face. I shit you not. I heard the twins and some of the bots laughing at him, so I turned to glare at them. They shut up immediately. I saw he was focused again, and I was about to lead him inside, when he asks someone behind me "What are you doing?!"

I turn, and see two boys in front of the Twins alt modes. They are almost identical, both have messy brown hair, electric blue eyes, and crooked front teeth. The only way to tell them apart is one wearing a green t-shirt has a gold tooth, like Skidz. I raise my eyebrow at them, and they snicker. "Don't ya recognise us, Leo?" I gape at them. "Mudflap, Skidz? Wha- How are you human?" I ask. They have shit-eating grins, and they tell me, with a hint of amusement in their voices, "These are Holoforms. We can take the form of any sentient creature, and there solid!" Skidz tells me.

"So, are you coming in with us?" I ask. They nod, and London groans, and she starts banging her head against the nearest object, which just happens to be Bee's leg. When she's stopped self harming, she turns around to glare at me. "Ugh, you know Judy's going to jump to conclusions as soon as she sees them. If she spots them, I'm saying that Mudflap's your boyfriend. Got it." I nod and smirk evilly. "But what if she thinks Skidz is your boyfriend?" I ask her. She jolts, then shudders. "I'd rather go out with Miles than one of them."

"Who's Miles?" Mudflap asks. I scowl and say "He's Sam's other best friend, who just happens to be a pervert, and he has a thing for me and London. He's always flirting with us, and it drives us nuts." Me and London shudder as we think of all the times he's flirted. Most of the times he says 'Where have you been all my life?' to which I retaliate with 'Hiding from you.'. Once he tried 'Your house or mine?' and I said 'Both, you go to yours, and I'll go to mine.'. It's really irritating. Once London had to hold me back from throttling him. I have made sure that his nose can never be fixed, though. I think I see the Twins eyes darken for a minute, but I let it go.

I grab the Twins, who're still taller than me, even in human form, and I pull them towards the house. I spin around when I hear Sam screeching. "No, Mojo! Off the robot!" I run over, and grab Mojo, who was peeing on Ironhide's foot. My smile turns to a grimace when he points his cannons at me and the tiny Chihuahua. Sam tries to calm him down, and eventually he takes his cannon off of me, grumbling about rust. I dump Mojo in my sister's waiting arms, and go back over to the Twins, who were laughing hysterically. "You know, its scary when he points his guns at you. I really thought he was going to shoot." I sigh dramatically, and pretend to wipe non-existent tears away. This makes them stop, and they straighten up. They pull me into a hug, and I see London mouthing "Suck up." to me. I suppress the urge to laugh, and I pull away from them. "Ready to go inside?" I ask them. They nod, and I pull them into the house. I look around for Judy, and don't see her, so I pull the Twins in after me.

"So, where are the glasses?" I ask Sam. He sighs, then says "There in my backpack. I think its in my room, but I could've dropped it in your room when you were moving in. You, Mudflap and Skidz look in your room, and London can come with me."

"YE-" I clamp my hand over her mouth before she can say anything else. She smiles sheepishly while we all glare at her dangerously. "Sorry." She whispers. I push her on the stairs, and she stumbles into Sam. I clamp my hands over the twins mouths to smother their laughing. We eventually make it up to mine and London's room. I push open the door, and the Twins stumble in after me. They look around, and soon enough, we're finished and can't find it. I sigh, and flop down onto a bed. The Twins jump on after me, and Skidz lands on me.

"Jesus, how much do you weigh?" I wheeze. Mudflap kicks his brother off me, than jumps down next to me. I can see Skidz scowling at his twin, and notice that I'm between them. Taking note of how much they fight, I scramble out of the way. The Twins give me amused looks. "See, she ain't stupid. Unlike yo." Mudflap says to his brother. I sigh as they argue again, and then the ground starts to shake. The Twins, who jumped up at first, fall on their afts. Then I fall, and they catch me. I can hear Ron shrieking "_Earthquake!_" and we look out the window.

"Where are they- Oh no. Guys, that ain't hiding!" I shout down to the Autobots, who're in their alt modes. In the garden. The garden that is half destroyed. I sigh, and so do the Twins. "At least you guys parked on the road, right?" I say to the Twins. I only then notice that the lights went out. I hear Judy and Ron coming up the stairs, and then they knock on my door. I look at the Twins, and they look about to shit themselves. I slowly open the door, and I try to block the doorway. "Hey, what's up? Did Sam break his neck?" I ask them.

"Who were you talking to, I heard someone." Judy tries to peek round me.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. Judy, I think you need a nap. Desperately. I'll tuck you in." I try to lead her away, but she darts into the room, spotting Mudflap and Skidz.

"Ooh, who do we have here? Hi, I'm Judy, Leo, London and Sam's mother. What are your names?"

"Uh, Judy, this is Mudflap, and his twin, Skidz." I say, face-palming behind her back. The Twins look nervous as shit. I follow their gaze, and Mudflap is looking at Ron, while Skidz' gaze is focused on the bat in Judy's hand. They look at each other, probably talking through their twin bond, and then look at me with pleading eyes.

"Which one of you is Leo's boyfriend? Or are you both? Don't worry, I don't judge." Me and Mudflap splutter at her, while Skidz smirks. He comes up to me, than puts his arms round my waist, all the time receiving glares from me and his twin. He starts playing with my red and green hair.

"I am. We been together fo' 'bout a month now." He lies, and when no-ones looking, I elbow him, making him grunt. I resist the urge to break his nose, as that would receive unwanted attention. Then Ron starts glaring at Skidz, and he wilts under the gaze. I look pleadingly at Mudflap, silently asking, and he walks over to us, pulls Skidz off of me, and drags him to the other side of the room. Then Ron and Judy pull us out of the room, and into Sam's. They knock on the door, and Sam answers. I stand between Mudflap and Skidz, and Sam looks horrified when he sees that they found us. "Hey, what's with the bat?" He asks.

"Who's in there, I heard voices." Judy asks.

"Voices, what voices? Only me and London are in here."

"What was that light?"

"What light? Dad, you have two lights in your hand."

"Sam, let us in."

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"Were you.. Masturbating?" WHAT?!

"WHAT?! Eww, mental images! Thanks a lot Judy!" Me and London shout at the same time, plugging our ears. The Twins look confused, then disgusted. They obviously looked it up on the internet. I keep my ears plugged until the ground shakes again, and I somehow land on Mudflap. He smirks at me, then I'm pulled up by his brother. I then notice Mikaela is in here, as Judy is apologising for whatever she said. "_Oh no, Judy, the yard is destroyed. Completely._" Ron says from... the bathroom?

"Mom, do you know where my backpack is?"

"Yeah, its in the kitchen." All six of us sprint downstairs. Sam passes the glasses to Mudflap, and me, Skidz and Mudflap run out to their alt modes. We leave London, Sam and Mikaela inside, and I hear London shout "WHAT?! NO!" I'm gonna ask her about that later. Then, just as the Holoforms fizzle out, and the Twins drive away, with me in Skidz, a few black SUVs pull up outside. I watch as a man goes up to the door, and barges in. A few minutes later, Judy's being carried out, screaming "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Well, nice to know she cares so much about her children." I say dramatically, making the Twins laugh. Then I see London being carried out, and she spots me. She mouths "Sector Seven, Simmons." to me, and I nod. She smiles as she's placed in the van. The last thing I hear is "You are in such deep shit when you meet my sister. I won't stop her from throttling you, ya know." This makes me smirk. "She knows me so well." I whisper, making Skidz snicker, and Mudflap sounds like he's holding back laughter. "C'mon, lets find OP, and the others." Mudflap says. We drive away, but I keep wanting to turn around, and protect my twin. Then we see the others racing past us, following the SUVs. I smile. "C'mon, follow that Semi!" I shout.

After about ten minutes, we catch up to the SUVs, and Skidz transforms around me. I end up on his shoulder, and I look down to see London smirking at the now pale man. "Told you that you were in deep shit. May I introduce my sister, Leo, and her annoying friends, the Twins; Mudflap and Skidz." The man, who I guess is Simmons, pales a bit more when he sees OP. Sam continues "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Optimus Prime."

"Gimme those." Jazz says, and his hand transforms into a magnet type thing, and all the weapons fly to him. I salute him, and he nods at me.

"Taking the children was a grave mistake." OP... growls? I watch as Mikaela unlocks her handcuffs, and then Sam says something to her, making London elbow him in the stomach. "Sam, I have a Juvie record because I wouldn't turn in my Dad." Mikaela says to him. I stare at her with wide eyes. Juvie record?! Another question for later. I turn to Skidz, and ask "Can you put me down, I want to teach Simmons a lesson."

"Kay." and he picks me up and places me on the floor. I walk up to Simmons, and see that Mikaela, Sam and London are tying them up. I smirk, and stride over to Mikaela. "Off." I say to Simmons.

"Huh."

"Take it off. All of it."

"Why?" He demands.

"For threatening my Dad." Mikaela speaks up.

"And, for taking my twin, and friends." I add. Then we hear a popping sound, and something hits Simmons on the head. Before he can retaliate, Bee starts peeing on him. I laugh, as do the Twins, London, Mikaela and Sam. It takes OP's stern voice to make him stop "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

Bee whines, but stops. I watch the now wet Simmons with amusement. I sigh, and say "We've tormented you enough- what are you doing?!" I spot a phone in Simmons' sidekick's hand. "Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide shouts, and he fires a shot into the ground, throwing off a couple of cars. Mudflap scoops me up, transforms, and takes off, and I turn around to see Skidz following. I look, and see London, Sam and Mikaela climb into OP's hand. Mudflap, sensing that I'm tensed, tightens the seatbelt around me, and says "Don' worry, OP's gonna look after dem." I nod, and we come to a bridge. I get out, and I see OP climb underneath the bridge. Then I hear my twin screaming, and I panic. "London!" I shout. Without hesitation, I take off towards the screams, but Mudflap and Skidz race ahead of me. I see them transform just as London, Sam and Mikaela fall. Mudflap catches Sam and Mikaela, while Skidz catches London.

I smile, but then it turns to a grimace as I realise that they are being shot at. They put the humans on the floor, and stand back-to-back, ready to fight off anything. I watch in horror as some helicopters shoot out ropes that fasten around them, forcing first Mudflap, then Skidz, to the ground. They daren't fight back, incase they hurt any humans. I run to them as some people start to shoot what looks like liquid nitrogen at them. I shout "No, don't hurt them, they were protecting us! Stop! Your hurting them!" London, who had recovered quickly, punches someone, and knocks the hose out of his hands. We both try desperately to get them to stop. The Twins look at us with sorrow in their optics. "Why? I'm not that important." London whispers to them. For the first time, she's being nice to them. I look at her, then get tackled by one of Simmons sidekicks. The Twins let out simultaneous animalistic snarls. Its the first time I've ever seen them angry at something that isn't each other.

"Not so tough now, are you? C'mon, tag 'em and bag 'em." He says to someone. Mikaela, London, Sam and myself get loaded into a van, and I look at the Twins one last time. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you." I whisper, tears pricking at my eyes. They heard me, for they look at me, and Mudflap lets out a long shrill cry, while Skidz settles for a series of clicks and warbles.

* * *

Oh no, I'm evil, so what do you think? Is it good? Is it crap? Is it somewhere in between? Its better you don't answer that. My twin says hi. Even though he's never met you, whoever you are. (Whispers) I got the brain and the muscles, he got the stuff that keeps him from getting sick.

Well, see ya later Peeps, have a good day/night, and I'm going to bed. Its three AM in my original countries time.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello my Peeps. I basically slept for 12 hours straight since I last wrote. I know, I'm lazy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Leo and London, my twin OCs . On with the story.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I cried. I haven't cried since I was ten, and I'm sixteen now. Why, you may ask, did I cry? The answer is simple. Mudflap and Skidz. They were probably being experimented on right now, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't ran, they wouldn't have gone ahead. Someone else would have. But what if they didn't. London would be dead. I can't help but feel grateful they sacrificed themselves for my sister, but I still feel guilty. I feel someone nudge me, and I look up from my sleeping sisters form. She wouldn't sleep until I held her, her head leaning against me. I look up to see the Australian girl, Maggie, and her friend, Glen or something, looking at me intently. "What?" I ask them.

"How did you get here?" Maggie asks, they asked Sam and Mikaela this earlier.

"Bought an Ice-cream truck, turned out to be twin alien robots, they became my best friends, and now Sector Seven are probably experimenting on them." I say, my eyes brimming with tears again.

"Wow." Glen breathes. Maggie glares at him, before turning to me.

"I'm sorry, these guys take anything they consider theirs. Its sick and twisted. What were your friends names?"

"Mudflap and Skidz." I answer. I close my eyes, and feel London shift. I look down at her, and she nuzzles her face into my stomach. I smile at her, and rub her head. Maggie looks at us, and smiles slightly. Glen just stares. Eventually, I send him a death glare, and he looks away quickly. Maggie reaches over, and pushes a stray hair out of my eyes. I smile at her, and pretty soon, we're landing.

"Hoover Dam." I whisper. I nudge London, and she jolts awake. She glares at me, then sees my tear stained face. Being the older twin, she immediately tries to comfort me. I point to where we are, and she pulls me off the chopper. We scowl at Simmons when he approaches us. I hate him, and I've only known him for about twelve hours. "Hey, kid, lets start over. Do you want anything**(Sorry, I have a really shitty memory due to me falling down the stairs at age 4, and I can't remember many lines, so please don't hate. I have to get my brother and sister to help me with quotes)**?"

"I want Mudflap and Skidz. Where are they?" I ask him.

"Hey I'm sorry, but you can't see the NBEs. Strictly against protocols." He answers.

"NBEs? Whatever that is, I don't really care, where are Mudflap and Skidz? I swear to God, Primus, whoever will hear my prayer, if you've hurt them I'll shove my foot so far up your-" I start, but get interrupted by Sam.

"You, take us to the Twins, give us our parents, and we'll leave quietly. Oh, and her Juvie record, that's gotta be gone for like... forever, got it?" I stare at him, then smile, as does Mikaela and London. Simmons sighs, then says "Follow me." We follow him in a door that is hidden behind a potted... tree? I turn, and see Maggie and Glen following behind. I face forward, and see Simmons talking to someone, and a few soldiers join our group, as well as.. the Secretary of Defence? I walk next to London, and a soldier with dirty blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Will Lennox. What's your name?" He asks me. I look at him and smile lightly.

"I'm Leo, this is my twin, London. So, what are you here for?" I ask him.

"My base in Qatar was attacked by a giant robot, then we escaped, and some sort of scorpion thing attacked us. You?"

"I bought an ice-cream truck, turned out to be twin alien robots, called Mudflap and Skidz. They became my best friends. Then last night, Simmons kidnapped London and our adoptive brother, and they tried to save them. They got caught by Sector Seven, and Simmons is probably letting his friends experiment on them." I shudder at the thought, and see Will looking at me sympathetically. "Don't look at me like that, please, it makes me feel weak. I swear if Simmons let them hurt the Twins, I'm going to make his death a slow and painful one." I growl. London pats my arm, reassuring me. Then we come to a stop, outside a door, and I get a bad feeling. I follow London in, and gasp at the sight in front of me.

Megatron. I stare at him for so long, I get the feeling he's watching me. Its very creepy. I tune back into the conversation, and interrupt Simmons. "Sorry to burst your sick, twisted bubble, but that's Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons." Sam glares at me. "Thank you Captain Obvious." London whispers to me. "Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic." I mutter back. "I said that, Leo." Sam glares at me. I just salute him, and we follow Simmons into another room. I find myself looking at the cube, the Allspark. My races creator. I stare at it for so long, I don't notice everyone leaving, until London punches me in the face. I howl in pain, and glare at her, but I follow her, reluctantly. We come into a small room, and have to put glasses on. I watch as Simmons puts Glen's phone in a box in the middle of the room. We all watch as the phone transforms into a tiny Decepticon, and starts firing at the glass. I know the look in its optics. The same look Mudflap and Skidz gave me when they were attacked._ Pure fear_. Then, Simmons mercilessly kills it. "What are you doing?!" I roar. Everyone looks at me in surprise. "That was a fragging baby! It was scared! Your heartless!" I shout at Simmons. He shrugs, before a man comes running in, shouting about losing power in Megatron's hangar.

"Take me to Mudflap and Skidz, now. They'll get the cube safe." I say coldly to Simmons.

"No, I am not about to bet something as valuable as that in the hands of two robots." Then, Lennox points a gun at Simmons' chest, saying "Take her to the Twins, now."

"Sir, I'm going to count to five..."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."

"Mr Simmons, I suggest you do as they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys." Secretary Keller speaks up.

"Fine, fine, you wanna rest the fate of the world on some kids Chevy's, go ahead." and right now we are walking up a hallway. Faintly, I can hear a low whining, like Skidz cries last night, and a sharp cry, much like Mudflap's. I take off running towards the sounds, until it leads me to a door. I rush in, and the sight before me will forever haunt me. Mudflap and Skidz, both tied to separate metal tables, with humans shooting liquid nitrogen at them. "No, stop! Your hurting them!" I shout. This gets the attention of the Twins, and they look horrified at first, before struggling harder to get to me. Eventually they are released, and Mudflap grabs me, holding me close to his spark, while Skidz glares at the humans who hurt him and his brother. Then London runs in, and she starts to cry. The Twins grin, and Skidz picks her up.

"Aww, don' cry, we're ok." This makes London cry harder. "I'm not crying because your hurt, I'm crying because you came back. I thought we were rid of you, for good!" This makes them frown, and I whisper "Its a show, she cried because she thought it was her fault you were captured." They nod, and Skidz puts my sister on the ground, before taking his twins servo, with me in it, and hugging me. I smile up at them, then realise that Will was below us. "Uh, guys, this is Will, he helped me... _convince_ Simmons into setting you free." They look down at the man, and Skidz says "Thanks, man." Will nods to him, and says "No problem. Now, could you please move your asses? We have a cube, and a freaking Decepticon leader awakening at this current moment in time. I think Leo said the Allspark, and Megatron were here." The Twins must be panicking inside, because they look ready to flip shit. I pat the nearest Twin, and Mudflap looks down at me. "Le's go." He says, sharing a long look with his twin.

Simmons leads us back to the room holding the Allspark, and Mudflap and Skidz put me down, then walk up to it. They look at each other for a while, probably talking through their twin bond. Then, they walk closer to it, and put their hands on it. It starts folding in on itself, and after a few moments, Mudflap's holding a small cube in his hand. They turn to Simmons, and, while glaring murderously at him, Skidz asks him "Which ways the exit?"

Simmons points in a direction, and Skidz picks me up. Mudflap walks over to his brother, and says to me "Hey, Leo, yo gotta give this to Sam. Here." He goes to give me the Allspark, but as soon as I touch it, it shocks me. Mudflap pulls it back fast. "Yo ok?" Skidz asks me. I nod, and he hesitantly gives it back. London comes up to Skidz, and when they don't acknowledge her presence, she punches his leg. He shifts his glare to her, and picks her up by the back of her shirt. "Wha' do ya want?" He asks. "We've got to go to Mission City. The others are going to meet us there. Enough with the love fest." We scowl at her, and I'm placed on the ground. I run over to Sam, and hand him the cube. He looks at me, panicked, and asks "What am I meant to do with it?! You take it!" I push it back to him, and say "Mudflap and Skidz said I need to give it to you. Keep it safe. C'mon, we gotta go."

I lead him over to where Mudflap and Skidz have transformed, and we climb into Skidz. As we get in, we hear an enraged snarl, and see London smirking and kicking the dashboard. "London, stop beating the Twins up, they can feel that." I tell her. "Yeah, we can! It fraggin hurts!" Skidz snarls. I look at the dashboard, and then London. "What were you talking about?" I ask. London smirks, and starts to say "We were talking about-"

"NOTHING! We weren't taking about anything!" Skidz and Mudflap shout at the same time. I raise an eyebrow, but let it go.

I only then notice that the others have joined us. It takes about ten minutes to get to Mission City at the speed we were travelling at, and I don't wanna know how fast we were going. We get a safe distance in the city, and Skidz transforms around us. Me and London end up on his shoulders, while Mikaela and Sam end up in his hand. He hands them to Bee as soon as he's transformed. We hear Ironhide shout "Starscream! Incoming!" and Skidz immediately puts us on the floor. He and his twin stand over us and the other humans, while Bee and Ironhide lift up a van, to shield us from the missiles. One misses, while the other hits the van head on, knocking us a few feet away. Skidz and Mudflap only got a few dents and scrapes, and no one else got anything more than a few cuts, except Bee. His legs where completely blown off, and he can't drag himself very far. Sam tries to run to him, but me and London tackle him and Mikaela. "Don't, we gotta get the Allspark safe! Lennox, where do we go?!" I shout. Will looks over to us, and shouts to Sam "Get to that building! There's a chopper on the way, it'll take the Allspark somewhere safe!"

Sam nods, and I turn to Mudflap and Skidz. "Cover us, please?" I ask. They nod, and we take off running. Me and London being the fastest, get there first, while the Twins stop to attack Cons. Then we get inside, and we hear a horrible deep voice. "Where are you, Boy? You can't hide forever. I can smell you." Megatron. We gulp, and we sprint up the stairs. I stay behind Sam, and push him when he slows down. "C'mon, run faster, he's coming!" This makes him run faster, and soon we reach the top. I look down, and see all the bots fighting. Then, I see the chopper. Sam reaches out to give them the cube, when Starscream fires a missile at it. Me and London have time to pull him away from the edge, and cover him, just as it explodes, and crashes to the ground.

"There you are, boy, and what have you brought with you, more pets. Hand the cube over to me, boy, and I might consider letting you live as my pet." He snarls.

"Don't listen to him, Sam!" I shout, revealing myself from my hiding place.

"Hush, you." Megatron growls, and he shoots me. I fall off the edge of the building, and all I remember is everyone screaming my name, before everything is black.

* * *

_"Ugh, what happened?" I groan, holding my head._

_"Hush, child, you are at the opening to the Well of Sparks. I am Primus." A deep, comforting voice tells me. Oh joy, I'm dead._

_"Wait, I thought you went straight to the Well of Sparks?"_

_"Most do, but it is not your time, so I am sending you back, with some... Minor changes."_

_"What kind of changes?"_

_"You will be able to transform into a Cybertronian now, but you will be able to keep your human form. You will also become the hope for our race. Are you ready?" WOW._

_"Yes, send me back, please."_

_"Yes child, but remember, this will not be our last meeting, but it will be for some time. Hopefully. next time will be in a dream, not death." Primus chuckles. Soon, I'm enveloped in a bright light, and then I'm being sucked away, back to life._

* * *

I hear a lot of gasps, and something pops up in my vision. 'Systems: Rebooting. Optics: Online.' I slowly open my eyes -optics- and look at the sight in front of me. The Twins instantly envelope me in a hug, and I notice that I'm around their size now. I look down at my body, and see that my armour is bright red, with green racing stripes, the exact colours of my hair. I notice everyone staring at me. "How...?" Ratchet asks. I smile, and answer "Primus."

* * *

**O_O I didn't even plan on writing this. This is crazy! Tell me what you think.**

**Review if you want more.**


	5. Discontinued for now

**Hi. I'm sorry, but I don't have any inspiration for my stories anymore, so I'm discontinuing them. If you want to adopt any of my stories, please ask me first, and you can. I really am sorry, and there's an excuse. My uncle just died and its taking its toll on me. So if anyone wants to adopt the stories, please ask first (Sorry if I sound like a parrot). My stories are going to be completed until I get the inspiration to come back to them.**

**-Jada.**


End file.
